When things in Life are bad
by Floppster
Summary: After evacuating the civilians from the scene of a possible terrorist attack, the unthinkable happens! And the bomb actually goes off while Nick and Judy are stuck inside of a collapsing tunnel. What goes through their heads while they are hoping to be rescued in time? (Oneshot)


The pain radiating through her body was slowly fading as Judy felt the rest of her body going numb.  
She knew that their situation was bad.  
Nick was no doubt covered in bruises and nasty cuts from the glass which had been flung around by the explosion, he had shielded her afterall and she had entirely lost the feeling in her crushed leg minutes ago.

A part of her wondered if she was ever even going to walk again, with the way the concrete was pressing on her broken extremity.

But it didn't matter in the end, what mattered was the fact that they had saved almost all of the civilians in the tunnel before it had collapsed.  
And that, if the Snarlov and Wolford had done their jobs, then all of the civilians were save.

That was all that mattered.

Or was it?

Of course Judy disliked the thought of dying here, buried below tons of concrete together with her favorite fox.

But as a member of the ZPD she knew that saving a live mattered much more than her own.  
And today they had saved lots of lives.

She wondered if Nick felt the same way about the situation they were in, but she was too scared to break the ominous silence which enveloped them.  
In fact she was far too scared of the possibility that she might not get a reply.

He was right behind her, just a few paces away burried in the rubble.  
But she had no line of sight, no way to dig her way through to him.

She knew he had been alright, at least he had been right after they had been buried together.  
The first thing he did was ask her if she was okay, which naturally neither of them was at the moment.

But to save precious air they had decided to stop talking, a mistake which Judy deeply regretted.

Suddenly she heard a muffled whistle through the debris.

It was a familiar melody, which made her roll her eyes but made her smile regardles.  
Nick was certainly still alive and well considering what he had just initiated.

And Judy simply couldn't help herself.

"Monty Pawphon?" She asked in the most annoyed tone she could muster. "Really?"  
She could feel how weak her voice was and how heavy her breathing had become. But that didn't phase her at the moment.

Not when she had to actually supress a chuckle when Nick went on, his voice coarse and with a certain shiver to it.

"Some things in life are bad they can really make you mad..."

"Dooon't!" Warned Judy weakly and she wondered if he could even hear her.

A weak chuckle from somewhere behind her told her that he could but still went on regardless,"...Other things just make you swear and curse."

At this point Judy stopped trying to be the voice of reason and gave weak sigh, preparing herself for what was inevitably to come.

"When your chewing on life's gristle! Don't grumble."

There was a pregnant pause, followed by a cough.

So Judy went on for him instead,"Give a whistle."

Nick recovered and they went on together.

"And this'll help things turn out for the best...AAANNDD..."

* * *

"Come on guys! They have to be burried somewhere around here!" Yelled one of the rescue workers as they dug deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

Zootopia's favorite hero cops were still burried and thus the media was bustling closely behind them. Attempting to sneak a glance with every oportunity that they got.

For the rescue workers it made life quite hard, but they pressed on regardless while the ZPD tried to keep the 'Vultures' in check.

Suddenly there was a yell from the left side of the tunnel:"What the hell?"

Immediately multiple rescue workers rushed over to aid their companion with whatever problem had occured.

And they couldn't believe their ears when they arrived.

Two very familiar voices were singing a very ironic song given the situation they were in...

"Always look on the bright side of life!"

* * *

Authors Note:  
This was terrible and I apologize!  
I wrote this with a phone so it has to be, also I am german and therefore lack humor in any way shape or form.  
Regardless, I was askes to actually write and post this since I came up with the Idea.  
So if you need someone to blame, blame Combat Engineer.


End file.
